I Was Just Trying To Help
by CJSpooks
Summary: Prequel to “The Relationship” series. Reed has trouble sleeping and Hoshi tries to help. Cute and Fluffy...Just read it. What do you have to lose? **COMPLETED**
1. I was just trying to help

Title: I was just trying to help (Chapter 1 of 2)  
Author: CJSpooks  
E-mail: CJSpooks@aol.com  
Spoilers: Only little ones possibly.You'll barely notice any.I promise.  
Rated: PG for language and mild subject matter.  
Author's Notes: This story a few things about Reed and Hoshi's relationship in the story   
series. It's not very fluffy though.   
Summary: Prequel to "The Relationship" series. Reed has trouble sleeping and Hoshi   
tries to help. Archer misunderstands and the two are in trouble.  
*********************************************************************  
Bridge  
Early Morning  
"Damn torpedoes. They don't penetrate any of the alien shields that we have   
come up against. Why don't the bloody things work?" -Reed mumbled as he looked at   
the blueprints on his computer console.   
"Hey, it's okay. Everyone gets frustrated with work that doesn't go perfectly their way."   
-Trip said trying to help  
Reed glared at him, "Leave me alone."  
"Fine. I don't like you either. I was just trying to help." -Trip sniffed as he returned to his   
work.  
**********************************************************************  
Corridor  
Later, after shift  
"Hey Malcolm! Wait up buddy!" -Travis Mayweather yelled to his friend.  
Reed turned around, "What is it, Travis?" -He said exhausted  
Travis caught up and said, "I'm wondering what's up with you."  
"Nothing." -was Reed's reply   
"Doesn't seem like nothing. Trip said you totally blew him off this morning. You're   
really worrying him. You can tell me what's bothering you." -Travis said with a   
comforting smile.  
"Nothing's wrong, Ensign." -Malcolm put extra emphasis on Travis's rank. He sounded   
annoyed.  
"Fine. Don't tell me. I was just trying to help." -Travis said as he walked away  
"Help? Who needs help? I have bigger problems to worry about." -Reed whispered   
angrily  
**********************************************************************  
Reed's Quarters  
Late at night  
"No, stop. Don't do this, father, please. Don't! I'm so sorry, please stop. It hurts!   
I'll be good! I learned my lesson! I promise! I'll never anger you again. Ow! No!   
Ahhhhhhhhhhhhh!"  
  
Reed tossed and turned in his bed. He yelped, cried, and screamed rather loudly in   
his deeply troubled sleep. No one heard him or came to his aide. He was alone.  
***********************************************************************  
Bridge  
Next morning early before shift  
"I've called this meeting without Malcolm for one reason. He's the problem." -Travis   
said with a sigh  
"What happened? What's wrong?" -Hoshi asked  
"Malcolm isn't the type to cause problems, but he has been awfully grumpy and rude   
lately. It's so unlike himself." -Travis replied  
"Yeah, I'm wondering what's nipped him in the butt." -Trip said  
"I'll see what's bothering him and I'll fix It." -Hoshi said with confidence  
"Are you sure that you want to volunteer for this? He's dangerous when he's irritable.   
After all, he is the Chief Armory Officer and he does have a lot of weapons." -Trip asked   
her.  
"No sweat. I'll be fine." -Hoshi said  
***********************************************************************  
Sickbay  
Later that day  
Reed entered the sickbay. Dr. Phlox greeted him, "Lieutenant Reed, It's a   
pleasure to see you today. Are you here for allergy medicine?"   
"Um no, not today. My allergies haven't bothered me yet. I was wondering if you could   
give me something to help me sleep."  
"You have trouble sleeping, Lieutenant?"  
"Well yes. I've been having nightmares and they are quite troubling."  
"Okay, I'll give you these." -Dr. Phlox handed Reed a packet of two pills, "Take these   
before you go to bed tonight. Come back tomorrow if you need more. They should help.   
And if you need to talk about anything that is troubling you, I'm here to listen and give   
advice."  
"Thank you, Doctor."  
"Your very welcome, Lieutenant."  
Dr. Phlox smiled as he watched Reed leave.  
************************************************************************  
Mess Hall  
Later, after shift  
Lieutenant Reed, can I ask you a question?" -Hoshi asked as she took her tray and   
sat down next to him at a table.   
"All right." -Answered Reed  
"Well, Travis and Trip said you were a little different lately. WE all wanted to know what   
is bothering you. We're kind of worried. What IS bothering you."  
"It's nothing, Ensign, really."  
"Somehow I don't believe you. You seem on the edge."  
"I'm fine."  
"Okay."  
Hoshi and Reed ate in silence. After about ten minutes, Reed just could not take it   
anymore. He needed to tell someone. The pain that he felt inside was going to kill him if   
he didn't.  
"Hoshi?"-Reed finally asked  
"Yes, Malcolm?" -she replied  
"I'll tell you what is bothering me, but not here."  
"Where?"  
"Let's go for a walk."  
"Okay."  
************************************************************************  
To be continued. 


	2. A sleepover and a surprise

Reed and Hoshi walked around the ship while Malcolm explained to Hoshi everything that was bothering him. "My father abused me, Hoshi. He beat me everyday or every time I did something wrong. He wasn't that bad when he was sober. When he drank, he was a nightmare. My mum couldn't do much; she couldn't say anything to stop him. He'd lock her in a closet with my sister when he beat me. I became very quiet and I kept to myself a lot after that. He sent me to military school because I guess he got tired of having me around and he eventually wanted me to join the Royal Navy, but I didn't. I wanted to join Starfleet. He hated me for breaking tradition. Now he wants to disown me legally. And now I've been having nightmares about all of it."

"Oh my God, Malcolm. I had no idea and I'm so sorry for your pain. He sounds so awful." –Hoshi said. She really didn't know what to do next. Should she tell someone? Or should she keep it a secret?

***********************************************************************

Several hours later…

The two found their way back to Hoshi's quarters. 

"Do you want to come in?" –Hoshi asked

"Um…what about your bunk mate?"

"She's on nightshift tonight."

"Okay…I'd love to come in."

Hoshi entered her code and the door swished open. She turned on the lights and she made her way over to her hot plate. "Would you like some tea?"-She asked sweetly

"Yes, please."

While Hoshi boiled the water for tea, Malcolm looked around her quarters. It was cozy and comely. On the wall, there were pictures of smiling friends and family that Hoshi had left back on Earth. On the desk there were even more pictures and some letters. 

A few minutes later, Hoshi came over with the tea. 

"You're a very lucky person, Hoshi."-Malcolm said

"Why do you say that?" –Hoshi asked

Malcolm indicated the pictures and letters.

"Oh…I forgot. I'm sorry Malcolm. I'm being rude." 

Hoshi went over to her desk and gathered up the pieces of memories. She was about to put them into the top drawer when Malcolm stopped her. 

"Don't, Hoshi. It's all right. And…my life hasn't always been that…traumatic. I had some happier times in my earlier childhood. I cling to those memories for support. That's what life is worth living for…memories to hold on to." Malcolm managed to smile a little. "Don't worry. It doesn't bother me and I'm going to be fine."

Hoshi looked into Malcolm's eyes. Even though he did look pretty normal on the outside, his eyes told another story. It showed Hoshi many things. All the pain, suffering, and traumatizing emotion that he felt had bottled up inside. This was the definite cause of Malcolm's behavior. Hoshi blinked suddenly. She now knew the truth and she wanted so much to help him. She needed to help him. Malcolm was usually the strong pillar that the crew depended on…more importantly, if she did not help him now, the strong pillar that is Malcolm Reed could crumble into dust. She did not want that. Hoshi realized something. She really cared for him, this armory officer. No, it was more than that. She had fallen in love…with the man, Malcolm Reed. Hoshi then gave Malcolm a supportive smile. She had an idea to help him. 

"Malcolm, you said before that you have had nightmares, right?"

"Yes…that's right."

"What have you tried to help cure it?"

"I think everything…why? What do you have in mind?"

"Sleep."

"Sleep? Hoshi, I've tried that millions of times."

"No…you haven't been sleeping right."

"Is there a special technique for this or something?"

"I have a plan."

"What is it?"

"I want you to sleep with me…in my bed."

"WHAT!"

"Malcolm! No…not like that. I mean in my bed, next to me. Nothing silly…I promise."

"Will that work?"

"If my theory is correct, yes. If you sleep in my bed, I guarantee you will relaxed and will sleep like…you've never slept before."

"I don't know…"

"Come on…please. Think of it as a sleepover."

"But…"

"No buts, Malcolm. What do you have to lose?"

Malcolm hesitated. A few seconds later, "All right."

Enterprise Corridor (NOT hallway, stupid!)

A few minutes later

Malcolm walked back to his quarters, slightly light hearted. He was going to get his things and meet Hoshi back in her quarters in twenty minutes. He sighed. He felt differently when he was around Hoshi. He didn't have to keep his guard up or anything. He felt…alive. He felt…truly happy. He felt…something he's never felt before. Was it love? No…it couldn't be…could it? It didn't matter to him. He liked that feeling. Before he got to the door and entered the code, he heard a voice behind him. 

"Malcolm! Hey, what're you doing tonight? Want to go to the movie?" It was Travis.

Malcolm shook his head. "Sorry, Travis. I'm…busy tonight."

Travis smiled and turned around. "Okay, I'll see you later then. Bye."

"Bye." Malcolm said as he entered his quarters.

************************************************************************

Hoshi's quarters

Twenty minutes later

"Are you ready?"-Hoshi asked

Malcolm nodded. "Yes."

"One two three." –Both said aloud as they pulled back the covers and slid in. 

Malcolm closed his eyes and yawned. "Good night Hoshi."

Hoshi looked over at Malcolm. "Good night, Malcolm."

************************************************************************

Next morning

Hoshi woke up with a start. She turned over to see that Malcolm wasn't there. All that was left was a note on the pillow addressed to her. She picked it up and opened it. It tersely said, 

__

Hoshi,

Thank you for your help. I really appreciate it. I've gone to explain myself to some crewmembers that were just trying to help also. I was a little moody yesterday…Um… I would like to ask you to meet me after shift in the armory. I have…something…for you.

Malcolm

Hoshi put down the letter and went to the bathroom to shower.

************************************************************************

Armory 

After shift

Hoshi walked in the armory. She incredibly tired. She looked around and was amazed. The room was decorated and there was a picnic setup in the middle of the floor. She looked around but did not see Malcolm anywhere. "Malcolm? Are you in here?"

"Here!"

Hoshi looked up to the second floor. There he was on the top step of the ladder. 

"Hi."

"Hi."

"Do you like it?"

"I love it…Malcolm, it's so romantic."

"I know…um…this is hard to say but…"

"What?"

"Hoshi, I love you. I'm in love with you."

"I…I love you too, Malcolm. You are the sweetest guy in the whole worl-no, the whole universe!" Hoshi said as she ran over to him and gave him a big hug. He returned in and added a kiss.

The End

************************************************************************

Author's Notes: What did you think? PLEASE REVIEW! I love reviews…they make my day. Um…Guess what? (Chicken Butt) I'm finished this story! (So…) This means I have one less story to think about! Yay! Whoo hoo! does happy dance (clears throat) Whoops…sorry. blushes


End file.
